Around the World
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Flying around the world, being at the most peculiar places, is an adventure that easily can bring together two people...
1. Prologue

_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes, but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them._

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to Nintendo/Level 5 and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **Around the World**

Prologue

 _The Bostonius_

After Raymond had made sure that he had the real Professor Layton on board of the Bostonius he started the airship.

"We're flying!" Luke exclaimed excited.

Emmy was grinning at the professor who was smiling back broadly.


	2. Chapter 1 - Frozen in Ice

Chapter 1 – Frozen in Ice

 _Froenborg_

Luke was shivering terribly.

"Here," Emmy said and gave him her scarf.

"Th-thanks," the boy replied and put the warm, woolly scarf tightly around his neck. "Ah!" he sighed relieved.

As they went on Professor Layton noticed that Emmy was shivering now. "You are too kind, my dear," he whispered into her ear.

She just smiled.

Worried he watched her closely until he had enough. "Please wait a moment, Luke," he told the boy and both he and Emmy were staring at him. "First we need to warm Emmy a bit." Then he placed his arms around her, pulled her to himself and rubbed her arms. "Please help, Luke."

The boy did the same on Emmy's back.

"Thank you both," Emmy smiled.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "I shouldn't have taken your scarf…"

"No, it's fine," Emmy replied. "You're the kid we have to take care about."

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Well," chuckled the professor and Emmy grinned at him happily.

* * *

 _The Ice Cave_

The ice cracked and fell apart. The living mummy, a beautiful young woman, was not captured anymore and fell down. But before she could even touch the floor, Professor Layton had caught her. The picture they then gave hurt Emmy in such a way that she was wondering where this jealousy suddenly came from. She only knew that she was relieved when later on Professor Sycamore carried the girl.

But of course, she wanted to rescue her, when these suspicious men took her away.

* * *

 _The Bostonius – now slightly smaller_

They were trying to catch the big airship of the men who took the living mummy – when suddenly drones came to attack them!

"You have to shoot them!" Professor Sycamore shouted and Professor Layton went to the shooter. And he shot like he never did anything else.

"You did it, Professor!" Luke exclaimed joyfully.

Emmy just stared at him and said in a severe, yet stunned manner: "You are the greatest man I've ever known."

The professor of course turned red after this compliment, but to his luck he needn't to reply because:

"It's time to board their ship!" Professor Sycamore shouted.

"I'll do it," Professor Layton said and so he and Luke abseiled themselves to the ship of the enemy.

"Be careful!" Emmy screamed.

"Always, my dear!" the professor screamed back.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Girl

 _The Forest near Lake Kodh_

Emmy was more than worried – she was beside herself. The professor, Luke and the girl had just fallen into the forest.

"Come on!" she told Professor Sycamore.

They ran through the trees.

 _It was somewhere here, wasn't it?_ Emmy thought. Then she saw them. "Professor! Luke! Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," Professor Layton assured her.

Emmy sighed heavily. "I thought this was it this time."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's all fine, Emmy," he stated clearly.

Emmy just nodded, managed a little smile and then tried to calm down her heartbeat.

 _Kodh_

"Oh, look over there," Emmy said and walked right across the train rails – and the fast arriving train.

"Emmy!" Professor Layton shouted, grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

The train whooshed past them.

Emmy's eyes widened as she realised what just could have happened. Her knees weakened and the professor had to hold her. "Thank you," she then murmured.

"Just be more careful, my dear," he replied.

Emmy could only nod.

 _Hilltop Lookout_

They were looking over the lake and the small town of Kodh.

"Where could she be?" Emmy mumbled and took one step closer to the abyss.

"Please, be careful!" Professor Layton said worried.

But she ignored him and wanted to climb over the little wooden fence.

Quickly the professor held her back by grabbing her arm once again. "Please, Emmy," he said seriously. "Don't be so reckless!"

"Okay," she just breathed and stayed away from the cliff.

 _Siren Lake_

The professor had just explained to his companions that the girl went over little ice floes across the water. In the fog it had just looked as if she could walk over water.

"Let's go," the professor said. "And be careful."

At first it was quite difficult to step on the floating and slippery sheets of ice but when the professor offered first Luke and then Emmy his hand they all managed it easily.

"Thanks," Emmy said when they had reached land again.

"Your welcome", he replied with a smile.

And both let go of the others hand although they didn't want to…

 _Azran Dome_

Again it was Professor Layton who caught the girl (whose name was Aurora, as they would soon find out) when she lost her strength again.

But this time Emmy could see that the professor saw in her nothing than a child that needed help – and this kind of relived her.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Day out in London

Chapter 3 – A Day out in London

 _Layton's office_

Emmy was really excited. They were to travel around the world. They would fly and explore new places; of course she would take a lot of pictures.

"We should go now," the professor said. "There is a lot to prepare before we can start."

"This will be so great!" Emmy exclaimed and then hugged him out of pure excitement and left the office.

Professor Layton needed a moment before he could follow...

 _Ante universitatem_

In front of the university they met Inspector Grosky who seemed to have a lot to do because he didn't say much and then ran away from them.

"He is only able to arrest someone with your help, professor," Emmy said and Professor Layton turned a shade of red.

 _In the Bus_

They took the bus to get to Kensington High Street and maybe it was just chance but because Luke wanted to sit next to Aurora, Professor Layton and Emmy ended up sitting next to each other as well. And although they didn't show it they were enjoying it a lot.

Once in a while when the bus took a turn, their knees touched. But none of them would show anything by disrupting their interesting conversation.

 _Kensington_

Arriving in Kensington they met Luke's mother Brenda. While talking to her Aurora got lost. Worried they all went looking for her and finally found her in front of the museum.

"You shouldn't run off on your own," Emmy scolded the girl.

Professor Layton stood next to her and nodded in agreement.

In that moment Emmy had the feeling as if the professor and she were the parents of Aurora, and Luke as well who came now and stood protectively in front of his "sister".

 _Fashion Boutique_

Since Aurora was too noticeable with her old-fashioned dress they had decided to buy her some new, modern clothes.

The professor found it really sweet how lovely Emmy was assisting the girl. Sometimes he had the feeling that Luke, Emmy, he himself and at the moment even Aurora were a little family. And this thought always made him smile.

 _Ravens Way_

When Professor Layton and Luke arrived at the dark alley, the first thing they saw was Emmy punching a man twice her size. It seemed she could arrive in time and rescue Inspector Grosky.

When all tugs were put to flight, Emmy said smiling: "Looks like you owe me one, Inspector Grosky."

The professor was as amazed as ever by his great assistant.

 _Airdome_

They had finally finished all their preparations and were now on their way to the Bostonius.

But suddenly an all familiar old woman stepped into Emmy's way. "Hello, Granny Riddleton," she greeted friendly.

Next Granny Riddleton told her everything about lost puzzles. But since Emmy knew all this already her thoughts drifted away. _The professor is a huge puzzle…_ _For instance, why does he like his hat so much. I mean more than normal. And why isn't he married, yet?…_

After the explanations Granny Riddleton just disappeared into thin air.

Emmy stared with an open mouth at the point where the old, friendly lady had stood when the others came back for her. Finally, they had noticed her absence…

"Emmy, what's wrong?", the professor asked concerned.

"Um, nothing…," Emmy murmured and closed her mouth quickly.

"Well, then let's go," Luke said impatiently.

But there was someone else they met: Amelie, Inspector Chelmy's wife. She happily told them that they were on their way going on a honeymoon trip around the world and seemed very excited.

"Oh, I'd like that as well," Emmy said with a huge smile.

"Then you should mention it to your fiancé," Amelie supposed.

"Oh," Emmy laughed. "I don't have something like a fiancé. I'm too busy rushing around as an academic assistant." She grinned at the professor who was smiling broadly back.

"As long as you're happy," was Amelie's only comment.

 _Oh, yes I am_ , Emmy thought. _Very happy indeed._

 _Archives_

They went to the archives of Scotland Yard in order to find more information about Targent. Emmy, Luke and Professor Layton all looked at different shelves because they were so many records to look through.

"This is going to take forever," Emmy sighed after her second shelf. _Well, what about here?_ she thought and looked at some really old boxes. Carefully she took some folders out of them and blew the dust away. But of course she had to sneeze at least five times.

"Here," the professor offered her his unused fabric handkerchief.

"Thanks," Emmy said and blew her nose. "Um…" She wanted to give it back to him but didn't find it very polite since it was now used.

"You can keep it," he just smiled.

She looked at his initials on the handkerchief. The H and the L were beautifully written. "Okay…," she finally accepted.

 _Museum_

"Please, Hershel," Luke's father Clark said, "look at these pieces. I have a feeling that some of them are fake. Will you double-check this, please?"

"Of course," Professor Layton said and looked at the stones at such proximity that his nose almost touched them.

Emmy also tried to figure out which ones could be fake, but to be honest she didn't see a difference at all.

"This one and this," the professor finally announced and pointed at two stones.

 _Amazing_ , Emmy thought. _He is just amazing…_

 _Bloom's Office_

At first it seemed as if Professor Layton couldn't convict Detective Inspector Bloom to be the mole of Targent. But then again the professor succeeded by using his intelligence.

Emmy looked at him proudly. "You are the best ever," she exclaimed happily after Grosky had arrested Bloom.

"Thank you my dear," the professor said with a smile. "But it was nothing, really."

"No!" she objected. "This was really something." Then she took his hand and squeezed it shortly. "You are the best. Just accept it."

"If you say so…"

"I do!"

"Alright, my dear," he chuckled.

 _Airdome again_

Professor Layton was quite surprised to find his parents waiting for him to say goodbye.

"Ma, Pa," he smiled. "It's very nice of you to come but it's quite unnecessary."

"Wait until you have children of your own, Hershel," his mother scolded warmly. "You never stop worrying about them…"

Automatically his look turned to Emmy who, to his surprise, was looking at him as well. Quickly he averted his eyes and felt how his cheeks went hot…


	5. Chapter 4 - The Hunt for the Eggs

Chapter 4 - The Hunt for the Eggs

PHONG GI

"This is beautiful," Emmy exclaimed amazed and took a lot of pictures.

Professor Layton chuckled lightly – what would she do without her camera? Then he heard a snap and realised that she had just taken a photograph of him. "Um," he said in a hushed voice to her. "Could you please delete that photo of me?"

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"I don't really like pictures of myself…"

She smiled at him warm-heartedly. "Don't worry, professor. It's a wonderful picture and no one except me will see it. I promise." She gave him another of her very special smiles and then went deeper into the jungle to take more photos.

Hershel couldn't help smiling as he watched her.

 _Grand Stage_

Professor Layton and Luke tried to make the chief laugh – and they tried hard. When Luke dressed up as a cat Emmy laughed already very much, but when then the professor imitated a duck she couldn't stand anymore and had tears in her eyes.

The chief, however, didn't changed his neutral expression at all.

"I don't understand that…," the professor mumbled when he came back to the others.

Emmy got to her feet at once but had to steady herself, because she was still laughing, and just grabbed the professor's arm. "I don't know what's wrong with him," she said. "You were hilarious."

Professor Layton looked at her and decided that he liked her laugh a lot, especially when he made her laugh. Not to mention that her hand was still on his arm…

 _Chief's House_

Mrs Morel was saying really bad things about her husband. You would think that when you marry someone you would still at least _like_ them when you're getting older…

Emmy thought about getting old. That she would get wrinkles and grey hair and maybe needed glasses. And then her look fell on Professor Layton and she imagined him being old – with wrinkles, grey hair and glasses. And she decided that she liked this older look and that she'd love to stay near him for many years to finally see it.

 _Tree Trunk Bridge_

This bridge was even more dangerous to cross than the floating ice in Kodh.

"Are you sure, professor, that we can cross it?" Luke asked his mentor anxiously.

"Of course, my boy," he said calmly although Emmy could see that he didn't like this bridge, either. "The inhabitants of this village use it every day. Here, take my hand," he offered and helped the poor boy over the bridge. After that he turned to the others again.

Professor Syacamore was steading Aurora and Emmy went baldly on her own.

He offered her his hand anyway.

"Thank you," she smiled and took his hand.

They both knew that she didn't _need_ to take his hand but they both didn't mind in the smallest.

 _Jungle Waterfall_

They all stared at the path in front of them, for it was blocked by a huge waterfall. No one of them fancied getting wet.

Professor Layton had to swallow when a forbidden thought of Emmy being completely wet rushed through his mind.

"Leave it to me," she there announced and started climbing up the walls.

Although the professor feared very much for his lovely assistant he had to admit that her current performance was remarkable – and kind of sexy. He shook his head at this second forbidden thought. What was wrong with him today?

At the top Emmy kicked one of the big stones into the waterfall – and the water stopped. Then she started to climb down again.

"Please be careful, my dear," the professor shouted anxiously.

"Always," Emmy laughed back.

"So you say," he murmured.

"Thank you, Emmy!" Luke greeted her when she was back down again.

Emmy only beamed at them. "What else is a professor's assistant for?"

 _Yes, what else?_ Hershel thought sadly.

 _Stalactite Cave_

They had found this beautiful cave behind the waterfall but needed to go a level up. But how?

"Wait a minute," Professor Layton said and took a little stone from under a very huge stone pillar away. As considered the pillar fell down.

"Be careful!" Emmy screamed, grabbed the professor's arm and subducted him.

"Nothing to worry about," he calmed her although he liked the fact that she cared for his well-being.

"Easier said than done…," she mumbled back.

SAN GRIO

 _Coconut Beach_

"Oh my god, it's beautiful here!" Emmy exclaimed when she first saw the beach with this blue sea water and palm trees. "I never want to leave again."

"But that would be very sad," the professor replied. "Because then we have to go on without you."

"Never!" she said at once. "Not for any beach in the world do I want to miss an adventure with you!"

Before he could reply anything Luke screamed: "Let's go swimming!" So the professor had to hold him back.

In that moment, however, Emmy couldn't resist imagining the professor in trunks… She decided that he would look gorgeous.

 _Floating Market_

Trying to find the egg the others talked to a man in a rabbit costume… Professor Layton, however, took his chance to buy some of these nice-looking popoños.

"The red necklace, please," he told the shop assistant.

"Very good choice," he told him. "For whom is it, if I may ask?"

"A friend," Hershel replied, automatically looking at Emmy.

"She will like it very much," the shop assistant, who had followed this gaze, said with a wink. "You know, they spread love and happiness."

Hershel just smiled.

 _Bud's Bar & Grill_

In order to get some information from Bud the professor and the rest told him a bit about the egg.

Emmy stopped Professor Layton by grabbing his hand and whispered into his ear: "Are you sure we should tell him so much?"

"What else can we do?" the professor whispered back.

She sighed. "Okay."

He squeezed her hand lightly. "It's going to be fine. It's all going to be fine in the end."

She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

 _San Grio Lighthouse_

"Can we go up?" Luke asked the moment he spotted the lighthouse.

"But quickly," Professor Layton agreed.

So they climbed the stairs up until they stood on top of it and could look over almost the whole island.

"It's beautiful," Emmy sighed with content and breathed fully in.

"It sure is," the professor who stood next to her said and his arm lightly touched hers.

 _Hilltop Hotel Entrance_

"So the egg brings happiness?" Aurora asked in confirmation.

"Yes," Luke answered at once.

"At least this is what the people of San Grio believe…," Professor Sycamore commented as if _he_ didn't think so.

"But what exactly can this mean?" Aurora wanted to know. "How can they make people actually happy?"

"Happiness comes in the shape of many things," Emmy said. Then she whispered into Professor Layton's ear: "For example, going on adventures with you makes me very happy."

He looked at her with red cheeks and he wasn't quite able to identify the look in her eyes. It couldn't be… love, could it?

 _Beachside Walkaway_

In the end it was easy to solve the Harmony Ring.

Amelie could have given it to whomever she liked; Luke summed it up: "Because Emmy, Aurora and I aren't married, and for the professors it didn't matter because they're male."

In that moment Emmy and Professor Layton looked at each other and had –unknown to the other – the exact same thought: _I'd love to change your marital status…_

TORRIDO

They landed in a town in the desert. It was very dusty so Professor Layton said to his assistant: "I hope you won't destroy your boots in this terrain."

She looked at him and laughed. "Thanks for your concern but I really don't care how my boots look as long as we find the next egg." She beamed at him with optimism.

This was one of the many things he admired about her.

 _Main Street_

"Run, everybody!" a man screamed. "It's Old Red!"

Only a second later a huge red wolf appeared on the street and made a horrible sound that showed that he was dangerous…

"Quick, everyone!" Professor Layton shouted. "Hide!" Then he grabbed Emmy's arm and dragged her with him behind a house. There he put her behind him so she was protected.

When Old Red was gone again Hershel turned to Emmy and asked worried: "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she panted, for her heart was beating rather fast. "Thank you… But why didn't you grab Luke?"

He stared at her in astonishment. "I… I don't know. Maybe because you were nearer?"

"Maybe," Emmy smiled. "But maybe it was something else."

"Yes, maybe…," he admitted uncomfortably.

"Maybe," she repeated and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "But thank you anyway, my hero." Then she went to the others who had hidden themselves somewhere else.

Professor Layton stared at her more than surprised but also happy.

 _Abandoned Mine_

Luke had decided he wanted to talk to Old Red. Slowly he approached the huge wolf who looked at him suspiciously.

"I shouldn't have allowed that…," Professor Layton mumbled concerned.

"Don't worry," Emmy whispered and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Luke knows what to do."

So the professor took a calming breath and watched the scene before him.

 _Ruby's House_

Scarlett had taken them into the house of her grandmother. It was a lovely little cottage with flowers and herbs. Small but warm.

"I'd like to live in such a house, too," Emmy sighed.

"Me, too," Professor Layton whispered dreamingly and gave his assistant a side glance.

She, however, didn't look back but instead lightly leaned herself against his arm.

HOOGLAND

They had arrived in Hoogland, the probably windiest place on earth. Only having left the Bostonius a few feet, Professor Layton's beloved top hat already flew from his head and through the streets.

"No!" Hershel exclaimed. "My hat!"

"I'll get it," Emmy replied at once, sprinted after it, jumped on a trash can and fetched it out of the air. "Here," she smiled when she stood in front of the professor and put the hat on his head. "Better hold it now."

"Thank you," he said, still a bit shocked. "You have no idea what this hat means to me."

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Yes, I do."

 _Watering Trough_

Joachim had just explained them about the on-going wedding.

Emmy thought that she wouldn't like to marry with this awful wind – her poor hair! – when her thoughts were interrupted.

"A young, pretty lady," Joachim told her, "such as yourself would make a wonderful bride as well."

Emmy had to laugh. "If you say so." But then she automatically looked to the professor who also had stared at her and now quickly looked away, red shades on his cheeks.

 _Windy Way_

"Look!" Luke suddenly shouted and pointed towards the windmills. A huge tornado was destroying several houses. The wind became stronger and stronger with every second.

"Hold on to something!" Professor Layton screamed over the wind and tangled his arm around a wooden fence, so he could still hold his hat, and grabbed with the other hand Emmy around her waist.

She in return put her arms around his neck tightly and together they tried not to be blown away.

When the wind was normal again Hershel let go of the fence but still hold Emmy and she still hugged him. It took her a few moments to finally step back. "This time," she said triumphantly smiling, "I was definitely not the nearest."

"No, you weren't," he replied chuckling.

"Thank you again, my hero," she said giving him again a small kiss on the cheek.

Hershel then thought that he liked rescuing Emmy a lot.

 _Miller's Square_

Julien, the love of Romilda, had just invited them all into his windmill. He was a rather poetic person, so Professor Layton couldn't resist: He leaned closer to Emmy's ear and whispered: " _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate._ "

His assistant blushed but replied smirking: "Shakespeare?"

"Who else," the he said. "Sonnet 18."

She smiled, brushed her thumb lightly over his hand and then went with the others into the windmill.

 _Tunnel to the Chapel_

It was dark, it was full of plants and stones.

"And you're sure that this way leads to the chapel?" Professor Sycamore asked with doubt in his voice.

"Very much, dear Sir," Julien replied gravely. "This way leads to my dear Romilda – I can feel it."

So they went on and the tunnel became even darker and smaller.

"Ah!" Emmy cried out when she stumbled over a root. She would have fallen on the floor, probably hurting herself, but Professor Layton, who had been walking beside her, instantly grabbed her waist with one arm and therefore caught her. Cautiously he helped her standing on her own feet again.

When Emmy stood in front of him he still had his arm around her without even noticing.

She cleared her throat and then looked him severely in the eye: "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied in the same tone but then chuckled: "Don't I get my usual treatment for rescuing you?"

There her face lightened and she smiled: "Maybe it's now my turn to recue you."

They beamed at each other until they noticed that the rest of their party stared at them in disbelief.

Hershel cleared his throat and reluctantly let go of Emmy's waist. "Well, then… Let's move on…"

 _Chapel Knoll_

They had finally reached the chapel and after some persuasion Romilda agreed not to marry the wind god and die…

"I'm so happy I can't even express it!" Julien shouted and took his Romilda into his arms. "My dear love, I am glad you are mine again."

"Me, too, dear Julien," Romilda replied and hugged him tightly.

Emmy looked at Professor Layton who again stood next to her – it seemed he nowadays tried to be always near her, but that didn't bother her at all – and grinned.

He grinned back, made sure everyone else was looking at the happy couple and then took Emmy's hand.

Emmy beamed broadly and intertwined her fingers with his.

They stayed like this, holding hands, smiling silently, until Luke started to turn around to them.

MOSINNIA

"It's so quiet here," Emmy remarked as they walked through the town.

"Don't be afraid, my dear," Professor Layton comforted her.

"I'm not afraid," she replied, smiling. "Not as long as I am with you."

He just grinned back.

 _Umid's House_

"All adults are sleeping?" Luke exclaimed. "But that's terrible!"

"I know," Umid said and looked at the stony face of his mother. "I don't know what to do anymore," he then said desperately. "Please, will you help me?"

Emmy looked at the professor who looked back at her. They both had the same expression: horror, sadness, worry and empathy, and in not even a second they had already decided.

"Yes, Umid," Hershel said. "We will help you."

 _Phoenix Square_

They were looking for the phoenix of Mosinnia, for its powers might heal the adults from their endless sleep.

"It's golden," Umid told them now, "and sparkling and beautiful."

 _Just like Emmy in her yellow jacket_ , Professor Layton thought dreamingly.

 _Mosinnia Forest_

They came back from the hill which overlooked the whole town and stumbled into two familiar Targent men.

But surprisingly Professor Layton could trick them by implying they already got the egg. So Rook and Bishop ran up the hill, wanting to ask Adler to lay another egg for them…

"Wow," Emmy told the professor. "I'm very impressed. I'd never thought you could just be this… sly!"

He smirked and replied with a small bow: "Every gentleman should have some tricks up his sleeve."

 _Mosinnia Temple_

It was very quiet with all the sleeping people, so the church and its graveyard were even more peaceful.

When Emmy first saw the inside of the Temple of Mosinnia her breath got caught in her throat, for it was unbelievable beautiful. Plants wound its way into the building, miraculous pictures hung on the walls. But the most gorgeous was the stained glass on the altar side, shaped like a phoenix and glittering when enough light fell through it.

 _Here_ , she decided, _here is where I would like to marry Hershel._

 _Phoenix's Rest_

They stood on the high tower on the hill near Mosinnia where the water had flown into the town.

There it finally was: the Phoenix. Who would have thought that this would be the answer? Hopefully, the adults could be cured now.

"This is beautiful," Emmy whispered while looking over the glittering town.

Professor Layton stepped beside her and seemed as moved as she was. "It sure is," he agreed and secretly took her hand into his.


	6. Chapter 5 - Into the Nest

Chapter 5 – Into the Nest

 _The Nest_

The headquarter of Targent was very creepy. There could be danger with every step they took further into this dystopian industry area.

"I'm afraid," Aurora whispered and took Emmy's arm.

"Don't worry," Emmy said comforting. "I'm here to protect you." She looked at Professor Layton. "I won't let Targent hurt anyone."

"We're lucky to have you by our side, Emmy," he smiled back.

But Emmy's smile faded away because she felt that they came closer to the point where she would have to show her real loyalty…

 _Cargo Hold_

"It's locked!" Luke said when he tried to open the door. "But… there is a puzzle."

"Let me handle that," Emmy announced and started to solve the puzzle. "There!" she exclaimed after a few minutes. "This is it."

"Excellent work," Hershel praised.

Emmy beamed at him.

 _Midship_

"Don't even think about going through here!" Rook told them.

"Step aside or there will be trouble!" Emmy spat angrily at him.

But Rook only laughed at her.

"Oh, you evil cockroach!" Emmy shouted and wanted to storm right at the Targent man but Layton stopped her.

"Now, now, let us stay calm. Stand down, Emmy."

"No," she answered back. "I don't care who I'm up against! I'm your assistant and I will protect you, Professor!"

He smiled at her warmly, took her hand to calm her down and then started to talk to Rook in such a sensible way that the Targent man got second thoughts and let them pass.

"Thank you, my dear," the professor whispered as they went into the next room, and squeezed her hand. "It's good to know that you'll always be at my side."

Emmy didn't reply anything.

 _Lower Obsidian Tower_

"Where are we going now?" Hershel asked.

"There," Emmy pointed to the left. "There's a lift." She had been here so many times before…

 _Bronev's Office_

"I would like to extend an invitation to you to join Targent," Bronev told Professor Layton.

"I beg your pardon?" he answered perplex.

Emmy's heart was beating fast. If he would join Targent he would be one of them! They would be on the same side. No spying anymore, no fear of betraying him soon!

But the professor was always so good-hearted, so he declined. Even when Bronev threatened him that something would happen to his parents.

 _Would he join if I would get hurt?_ Emmy suddenly thought.

 _Obsidian Tower Rooftop_

Everything was in chaos. First Aurora tried to commit suicide by jumping of the roof, then it turned out that Professor Sycamore was in reality Descole and stole the Azran key and at last Professor Layton build a glider and flew from the roof to stop Descole.

Emmy couldn't avert her eyes although she feared for him to get hurt – but he was just so amazing…

"Hershel!" she shouted when she, Luke and Aurora had reached the ground. "Where's Descole?"

"He escaped," the professor panted.

Emmy flew her arms around him. "You scared me," she whispered.

He hugged her tightly back. Then he loosened himself from her gently, smiled shortly at her before saying with a severe look: "We need to go and stop him."

Emmy nodded severely back. Now was not the time for any worry or romance – they had to stop Descole from using the Azran key!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Azran Sanctuary

Chapter 6 – The Azran Sanctuary

 _Sanctuary Outer Gate_

Luke had snatched the key from Bronev and had thrown it to Professor Layton.

"We've turned the tables on you, Bronev," Luke then announced proudly and Hershel nodded in agreement. Now everything was all right – or so he thought.

Bronev just laughed. "Have you?" He then gave a certain nod – and suddenly Emmy grabbed Luke and threatened him with a sharp piece of ice on his neck.

Hershel had never seen her so full of evilness and hatred before.

"Professor, hand over the key stone!" she told him determined.

"Emmy," Hershel was completely lost. "Do you mean to say…"

"That's right," she told him. "I work for Targent."

"No." In that moment he felt all the hurt in the world, for his beloved Emmy had betrayed him…

"All the time I was working as your assistant, I was watching you," she coldly went on.

"Why?" he could only ask. "Emmy, why are you doing this? You know what's at stake when the sanctuary is opened!"

It was obvious to see that she was in a troubling dilemma. Finally she shouted hurt: "Everything I've done has been for Uncle Leon! Uncle Leon is all I have in this world!"

 _That's not true_ , Hershel thought immediately. _You have me…_

There was no reasoning with Emmy in the moment and Luke's life was in danger, so the professor had no other choice then to throw the key to Bronev…

"Good work, Emmeline!" was his reply. Then he looked at Layton again. "I'm sorry. It's evident that you've grown attached to Emmeline."

Hershel looked away – of course he was attached: He had fallen in love with her!

But it got worse when Bronev continued: "I must say, her performance was outstanding."

In that moment the professor realised that Emmy did not even betray him but also had played a role the whole time – she was neither his friend nor at least a bit in love with him…

 _Ravine_

Professor Layton and Descole decided to work together to stop Bronev. After a while they found Luke who then told Hershel the best he could imagine: "Emmy is still on our side!"

Hershel was so relieved, he felt like crying. _Oh, Emmy…_

Luke told them that Emmy had left him behind so the professor would find him, that Bronev had actually been a nice guy, but that he had to finish this Azran puzzle, and that Emmy hoped that he, the professor, could maybe bring Bronev back to his senses.

So Emmy still believed in him, Hershel thought happily, and so he will continue to believe in her.


	8. Finale - The Azran Legacy

Finale – The Azran Legacy

 _Hall of Columns_

Hershel and Luke had finally reached the Hall of Columns where they found Bronev, Aurora – and Emmy.

He wasn't sure what to think about her right now but when he saw her again his heart started to pound quickly.

Apparently there was another puzzle ahead and Bronev wanted Emmy to solve it. But it was very dangerous, even Aurora tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry," Emmy replied desperately. "I don't have a choice. I've already betrayed the professor and Luke for Uncle Leon's sake. If I turn on Uncle Leon now, it will all have been for nothing…"

That was enough for Hershel. "Hold it!" he shouted. "I will go."

Suddenly Emmy seemed to be very concerned about his well-being. "But, Professor, it's dangerous! You could get injured in there – or worse!" Was that a tear glistening in her right eye?

"Precisely," Hershel replied moved. Then he half-smiled: "I cannot allow my excellent assistant to put herself in danger, can I?"

Emmy looked at him as if she would burst into tears soon but Bronev laughed evilly.

"You still call the woman who betrayed you your assistant?" he mocked.

"Yes, I do," Hershel said firmly. And then added, for he knew he could die in the next room: "Because I love her." He looked Emmy in the eye before turning his back on all of them and going on.

 _Chamber of Light_

The ancient curse of the Azran was destroying the world. There had to be a way to stop this! There were five lightning beams – maybe five people could do something…

"Professor!" Emmy suddenly shouted as she ran to them "Please, let me help." She looked at him determined.

But he wasn't sure about this. What if she betrayed him again?

"One last puzzle," she there smirked at him, "for old time's sake?"

"All right," he finally agreed. "We need to stop all five light beams."

"Wait," Aurora said suddenly. "If you step into the beams of light, you will die!"

Thy all looked at each other in horror, until Luke was brave enough to move.

"It's the only way to save everyone," he said.

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Hershel," Emmy whispered fast. "I love you, too."

He smiled at her and then all went into the beams. Even Bronev eventually helped them.

Dying like this was horrible and hearing the screams of the people you love is even worse but finally they all were dead.

Hershel's last thought was _Emmy…_

Emmy's last thought was _Hershel…_

And then suddenly they could open their eyes again and stand up as if nothing had happened.

The first thing Emmy did was running into Hershel's arms who hugged her tightly, both relieved that the other wasn't dead.

But then Emmy remembered that she had betrayed the professor and moved away from him.

He wanted to say something but then Aurora started to explain and the sanctuary broke apart…

 _Lake with Ruins_

When the police took Bronev with them Emmy couldn't bare it anymore. She fell on her knees, right at the bank of the lake where the sanctuary ruins had fallen down and cried her heart out. There was one thought that went through her head over and over again: _I'm alone. I'm completely alone!_

She had betrayed Hershel and Luke and now Uncle Leon was in prison – there was no one left!

Although she cried bitterly, her face hidden behind her palms, she felt someone kneeling next to her and putting one arm around her.

"Shh," Hershel made calmingly and stroked over her back and hair. "It's all right, Emmy. I'm here for you. You're not alone."

And this last sentence made her lean against him and cry into his chest while he tried to comfort her.

 _Layton's Office_

He knew why she had come when he saw the suit case in her hand. "You're here to say goodbye, aren't you?" he asked nevertheless.

"Yes," she nodded. "I have to go."

"No, you don't."

"I can't stay here," she told him desperately. "I betrayed you. I don't deserve your presence."

"But, Emmy," he said with a little smile. "I've already forgiven you. I want you stay."

She shook her head.

"Look, we've travelled around half the world, together, and I'd love to discover the rest of it with you, as well."

She looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes. It was hard for her to leave him.

"Emmy, please stay. I love you."

There she finally made up her mind, smiled, ran to him and flung her arms around him. "I love you, too."

He took her head gently in his hands and finally kissed her. "So, you'll stay?" he then still asked.

She nodded, smiling, and he kissed her again.

THE END.


End file.
